


Words Of Wisdom

by Pinx_B (orphan_account)



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Future Fic, Romance, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-09 01:05:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7780948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Pinx_B
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What is it that draws a person into spilling pages and pages of their mind, heart and emotion in?</p><p>The writer and composer for Muse find out that lure together...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Words Of Wisdom

 

* * *

 

Umi stretched out in her chair, releasing some of the stiffness from her body as her weary eyes took in the time. It'd taken her a little longer than anticipated in carrying out the favour for Nico.

Maybe she was over thinking the lyrics she had written or maybe it felt strange to write something that was like a reference piece for others, whatever it was increased the time in which it took to finish it.

She was flattered that Nico would ask of her to produce a song to show the lyricist that Nico had hired how the structures of the songs would work best. She wouldn't decline to help the older woman who had endeavoured with Hanayo in establishing their own idol founding company.

Well, only in Umi's nature there was some hesitancy of course.

But there was something that Nico said that made her wonder what it was that piqued her interest in writing to begin with, even if it did start at a young age and why.

 _"C'mon Umi, remember why you write in the first place!"_ were Nico's words of persuasion.

 _"Honestly, Nico could sell dirt she's that convincing"_ Umi thought to herself with a shake of her head.

Still, with the song done & reading the heartfelt words over to herself, she couldn't help but wonder when writing became as necessary as breathing for her.

As another yawn escaped, she told herself that she could wonder about such a thing in the morning because right now, being in bed and snuggled up to a certain redhead of hers was the only thing taking precedent in her mind.

 

The door to the study opened and none other was Maki stood there.

 _"I wonder if she can read minds"_ Umi though inwardly with an amused expression.

That being said, Maki simply standing there looking as beautiful as she always made any signs of sleep in Umi's mind disappear.

"Hey you" she softly spoke as Maki shuffled into the room and claimed her spot on Umi's lap, "Can't sleep?".

"My human body pillow went missing so no" Maki replied & wrapped her arms around Umi's neck.

"How unfortunate" Umi teased as she brushed back Maki's fringe and kissed her forehead.

The redhead pouted, "You'll have to do more than that to make up for it".

This ridiculously endearing side of the pianist tugged at every heartstring that Umi had & she was delighted that she got to witness it often.

Umi trailed her fingers down Maki's jaw and tipped her face up when she placed her thumb and finger on her chin, "How about this?" she said before kissing her softly, letting her lips do the rest of the apologizing.

Maki hummed into the kiss with approval whilst her hands climbed into the dark blue locks, combing down them gently.

The once reserved lyricist had become much more bold over the years thanks to life itself and being with Maki. At least bold enough to never hesitate in showing her love for her.

With Maki's exposed legs flush against hers, Umi traced her fingers down the redhead's thigh which made her open her mouth and release a quiet gasp at the sensation. Umi let go of her chin and took the opportunity to tease Maki's tongue with her own before fully moving in and swiping it around Maki's in a slow and sensual sway.

Maki's hands clutched onto the side of Umi's neck, running her thumbs around in circular movements as Umi continued roaming her hand up Maki's body whilst the other dropped around her waist.

Soon breathless, both women slowed the kisses down after minutes of exploring places within their mouths that had been done so for the last few years, even now the feeling of kissing each other felt new and invigorating.

It ceased to a tug here and a nibble there as their eyes opened to meet each other and take in the moment of simply being together.

"Am I forgiven now?" Umi couldn't help but joke.

Maki bit Umi's bottom lip with slight more pressure and then sucked on it before pulling back with a sensual grin, "Now you're forgiven" she replied, watching Umi swipe her tongue over where she had bitten her.

"Well that's a relief, who knows how many more bites my lips could endure" Umi answered with humour.

"You enjoy it really" the redhead hit back and ran her thumb over Umi's lip, "Have you managed to finish it?".

Umi kissed her thumb before replying, "I have, it seemed harder to write; more than our songs even so who knows if it'll be okay".

"You're underestimating yourself again Umi" Maki answered as she picked up the paper with the lyrics, "May I?".

Umi nodded, understanding why Maki had asked even though she didn't really have to with her. There was something private and intimate about a piece of work composed, Maki out of all knew how each piece held the thoughts of the writer or composer.

How personal the work is, how it is practically a part of their soul that they have written down; allowing someone access to that was an indication of how much they trusted the other to view their work.

Their mind.

The inner sanctum of their deepest desires, fears and emotions.

That was a connection they both shared being the creators of writing & the various forms it comes in.

It was one of many things that had attracted them both to each other, especially when working on a song; the attraction burned brightly

"This is beautiful Umi".

"Really?".

"It's like the love child of Garasu No Hanazono & Anemone Heart and Zurui Yo Magnetic Today was the officiator at their wedding".

Umi blushed various shades of pink which made Maki smirk at how the writer of these bold and bashful lyrics can revert to being an adorable mess.

"Th-that's good right?".

"It's perfect baby, Nico's lyricist will be learning a lot with this" the redhead teased further and put the sheet down before resting her arms around Umi's shoulder.

"Maki" Umi groaned, "It's not too much is it? I don't want them to be overwhelmed".

"It's fine, you're over thinking it & besides, if this person is going to be writing love songs, they'll need all the help they can get and know how to portray it well like this".

"I guess you're right, I just hope I can deliver what Nico and the others expect" Umi sighed at the feeling of Maki scratching the back of her neck softly.

"Umi, you've written lyrics that have made even No Shame Nozomi blush".

"Does she know you call her that?" Umi asked with a soft chuckle whilst she ran the back of her fingers down Maki's arm.

Maki shivered in pleasure and closed her eyes, soaking up the feather light movements, "Yeah she loves it".

"Poor Eli".

"I'm sure she secretly likes it" Maki said as she brought one hand down to Umi's and joined them together.

"Possible" Umi responded and kissed Maki's knuckles, "Hey, do you recall why you wrote and composed music? A certain underlying reason that set it all off?".

"Interesting question, what brought this on?".

"Remember why you got into writing, something Nico said and it made me wonder why I love it".

Maki rested back on the arm rest, one of her hands still playing with Umi's hair and the other holding her hand. She looked up to the ceiling, contemplating the answer.

The redhead's elegant neck was exposed and Umi couldn't help but to place a kiss on the side of it; eliciting a moan from her.

"Umi..".

"Sorry, you're so beautiful, especially when you do that" Umi whispered into her neck.

"I never said stop" Maki said and wrapped her free arm behind Umi's neck, urging her to kiss her there again.

"I can't remember a time I wasn't writing or playing the piano to be honest. It's as if it has always been a part of me, without reason but with so many, does that make sense?" Maki answered in a low murmur as the feeling of Umi's soft opened mouth kisses down her neck took over her senses.

Umi stopped to reply, "I know what you mean, it became a necessity to me before I knew why. Why we write, it's a question that has endless answers" and then placed a firm kiss underneath the redhead's jaw.

 

Maki's violet eyes fluttered open and shut at the subtle yet strong sounds & vibrations of Umi's voice climbing down her throat, "Maybe we write be-because, the burden of our emotions are too heavy to bear".

"We write because a second of happiness that infects us is unfairly rare" Umi added as she moved her mouth to the other side of Maki's neck, their fingers on one hand still intertwined.

Maki let out a small moan when she felt Umi's tongue trace lines and shapes over the skin & then kissed over the wet trail whilst tugging the skin lightly, "We write because nothing can wipe away the waterfall of tears that drown us in despair".

The writer was enthralled at the feeling of her teeth scraping against Maki's neck but she let go briefly to respond, " We write because an explosion of images & letters light up in our minds like a life saving flare".

"Umi, I need you" Maki gasped out and wrapped both arms around Umi's back, "Just a badly as I need to compose, if not more".

"We write because the excitement of expressing becomes almost painful & it is how we share" Umi answered in a breathless tone and pressed herself up against Maki fully.

Umi lifted Maki up and placed her on the side of the desk that was relatively empty without taking her mouth off her neck. The redhead spread her legs so that she could wrap them around Umi's hips and remain as close to her as possible. She tugged at the top of Umi's night shirt in a bid to undo some of the buttons & continued doing so until she could pull the shirt down without distracting Umi from marking her neck with love bites.

Maki gripped onto her shoulders and pressed her mouth against Umi's ear, her breathing a mixture of heaviness and whimpers, "We write because breathing gets harder when we cannot release our thoughts into the air".

Umi in turn kissed her way up Maki's jaw and then to her ear, "We write because escapism is a luxury that even heaven does not compare".

The redhead lifted her legs up higher onto Umi's back when she felt the slender fingers tease her between her thighs which made her continue, "We write because we were caged, controlled & cuffed without the bat of an eyelid nor a care".

"We write because it is as natural as the blood coursing through our veins, both only surviving as a pair" Umi panted whilst her other arm supported Maki's thigh as her fingers moved the fabric of her underwear aside till she could dip them inside.

Maki let out a moan, tilting her head back and pushing herself deeper into Umi's fingers as she spoke in-between each jolt of pleasure running through her, "We write because through the suffocating darkness, our words & notes form a lifeline that oozes a warm glare".

Umi kissed Maki's throat, the feeling of the redhead's nails digging into her scalp & the back of her neck making her twirl her fingers slightly harder as she continued, "We write because through the moments of misery & uncertainty we need a silent prayer".

The feeling of Umi's thumb brushing against her sensitive nerves around the nub caused Maki to squeeze her legs tighter around the older woman's waist in a bid to steady herself, "We write because we need a gentle way to remind us why we are still here".

Umi was breathing as erratically as her lover as she continued to play with Maki's body, her canvas for words that she would only ever whisper to her, "We write because we want to let those that cannot understand us in so that they can adhere".

"We write because we are humans, we fall & we feel in ways that we cannot verbally declare" Maki added whilst her gasps were drawn out with each slide of Umi's fingers in her and the tongue working its way over her collarbones.

Umi bit down softly when the feeling of Maki's legs shaking surrounded her, urging her to pleasure the redhead till she couldn't walk without needing to be held, "We write because inspiration follows us without hesitation, it is nowhere & everywhere".

The feeling of Umi increasing her speed and deftly moving around in her made Maki let out a strained version of a scream as the passion of what Umi was saying and doing reverberated in her on both a physical and emotional level, "We write because it is an undeniable craving, to quench it requires us to fall into an ensnare".

"We write because we have seen the unseen & we can longer remove our eyes from its stare" Umi groaned out when she felt Maki tighten around her fingers and her small cry of pleasure rip through her lungs.

Maki gripped the edge of the desk with one hand as she moved her core in a steady motion with the circling actions of Umi's thumb, "We write because we have felt the cruellest of humans poison us with their malevolent debonair".

With several more pressured hits against Maki's centre, Umi felt the redhead succumb to the release & thrash around. She wrapped her other arm around Maki's waist to steady her, helping her ride out the orgasm as she placed softer kisses over her chest and jaw; eventually leading back to her ear, " We write because it is the only way to convey what we feel, no walls, no shelters, just our mind laid bare".

"We- we write because to use our souls as a tool to live in reality is a dangerous affair" Maki managed to say between deep breaths and clung on to Umi.

 

 _"There is never one reason why we write"_ Umi mused whilst rubbing Maki's back with her hand and kissing her neck gently, _"Just like emotions, there is a countless variety of reasons as to why, when writing; it really is a case of letting all of those emotion burst out & paint the words that we could never say out loud"._

That's the beauty of the creative process after all, there doesn't have to be a reason; just the urge and need alone sets it all in motion.

_"We write because we push the boundaries of imagination & reality that most would not dare"._

 


End file.
